


Letters To The Present And Future

by Honeyflarethedragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A test fanfic letter, F/M, Hetapocalypse, Lei-Lani is Vietnam, M/M, The conversation is on discord, pretty short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyflarethedragon/pseuds/Honeyflarethedragon
Summary: Itacest’s little kid is writing a letter to his future self.





	1. Dear Future Me

Dear _Future Luca,_

_Hi there Future me! I’m currently 4 right now. What’s going on in the future I wonder. Am I going to be as strong as Uncle Germany and Auntie Lei-Lani!Did I mention Auntie Lei-Lani is the nicest Aunt ever! I should talk about my friends or our little team of stupid friends that's not me hahaha sorry guys. Oh and there's a apocalypse outside and only adults are allowed out. We are inside a very safe shelter underground!_

_Ok So first there is Réka the daredevil daughter of Uncle Prussia and Auntie Hungary! She is super cool but so strong she can scare everyone sometimes._

_Next is Pierre the (snobbish) son of Uncle France and Uncle Germany.(I heard Momma saying that Uncle France was turned into a girl) I have to admit Pierre's strong too actually! He is just in the leave-me-alone-I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you-club.(That makes him snobby right? Auntie Lei-Lani say no though)_

_There is also Leo the sorta buttcrap(I heard Papa say that word before isn't it cool!) He does inventions and is quiet. Though his buttcrap side is him acting cool and stuff,ugh. Though he and Réka fight more that I do with him...I think he's my cousin because Auntie Lei-Lani and Papa were good friends back then Papa even said they were like siblings and I want siblings. Welp if Leo's my cousin then it’s because he's Auntie Lei-Lani and Uncle Spain's son._

_The twins Sora and Xiao Feng are pretty cool but Xiao Feng is really pretty...though Sora is protective of his sister though so I can’t court her. Sora is a great in using swords but I think he’s a bit on the boastful side despite being the protective big brother. Xiao Feng is currently learning about healing and she’s pretty good at it! I just wish that Xiao Feng’s brother would stop trying to kill me every time I’m around his sister...seriously he’s really dangerous sometimes._

_Oh yes there's Erik I can't forget him! Erik is the son of Uncle America and Uncle Russia.(He made momma cry yesterday and I hit him though momma had to stop me because she was actually happy not sad for some reason) Erik is a good friend though he is quiet,more quieter than Leo. He loves it when it snows(Auntie Lei-Lani and Uncle England made it snow in between November and December with their magic) though Erik is sorta creepy. But Momma said never judge on one's appearance._

_Oh speaking of Momma did you know that Momma and Papa are also boys too! (Auntie made Momma a girl 5 months ago but Momma looks like a girl with his hair tied up as a boy too) Oh yes as I was saying, Momma looks fat...I know it's mean and stuff but Momma has been looking pudgy lately. Papa should stop telling Momma to eat so much pasta._

_So ok last for now. Future me do you know that I have two colored eyes. A green like Papas and one pretty golden-brown like Momma's. I also have a curl on both sides of my head! Though the left in each is longer and the right one is so small you have to be up close to see it. Now future me I wonder if you'll still be the same as me! So for now goodbye!_

_Always your past little self,_

_Luca（＾∇＾）_


	2. 7 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca writing after he's 7

Dear _Past Me and Future Me,_

_Hi Past Me! I know right,my two colored eyes are so cool!_

_So ok Future me it's time to write to you. Future me do you find your little buttholes of a siblings annoying  you love them too much. Yeah that me right now._

_Momma has turned back into a boy now and he's caring for my now 2 year old siblings. And is protective over me._

_Just a couple days ago I snuck out because I really wanted to see the outside world. It was dark and somehow dangerous...I like it! Though we aren't suppose to see it until we are 9._

_But that is why my back is bound tightly in bandages now,so they'll  heal. Auntie Lei-Lani said that I probably will have scars._

_I don't care?! Scars are cool,like really cool!_

_So how do I explain it for now...ah yes! So one day Auntie Lei-Lani need supplies from the outsides and I wonder what the outside was like. I said I would go but Momma got really mad and said no. I snuck out! But it was more dangerous and darker than i thought. I ran off from the weird hissing noise but only to run into a weird person with sharp teeth sticking out of his lips. He said he was going to drain my blood and stuff. I know Momma said before they were called vampires. I was crying and begging them to let me go. They scratched my back when i cried until something attacked him. It was Momma! Momma had those weird claws on him and she scratched the vampire so hard he died! I though Momma was going to be extremely mad and stuff but he only fell down and hugged me crying and sobbing if I was ok. I was ok and Momma and Papa were now barely letting me out of their room. I'm bored in here!_

_My friends are worried to so i shouldn't of done that. Auntie Lei-Lani even scolded me. Romulus and Venezia my little brothers and sisters are snuggling with me right now so Future me. Am I going to get another chance to go to the outside world again because being stuck in here is boring after you lived in here for 7 years. Oh it’s dinner time! I’ll write again later once I’m you Future Me,_

 

_From Your Forever Past Self,_

_7 year old Luca;)_

 


	3. 9 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 Year Old Luca

Dear _Past and Future Self,_

 

 _Past me I wish I was you right now_ _just can't believe I did something so stupid! I nearly cost my precious friends during our first time out!_ _Why! I just can't believe that Leo stood in front of me to protect me from from the dragon. He-ugh! He stood in front of me shielded me with his magic and that he inherited from Auntie Lei-Lani._  I _got away safe from that fire but Leo was badly burned. Réka was horrified and tried to claw with Leo's battle claw the dragon but Auntie Lei-Lani stopped her tried to defend us until she got distracted by Leo getting burned and she got clawed. Pierre and Sora didn’t come along so they were safe but worried._

_Momma and Papa told me it's not our fault even Auntie Lei-Lani told me its not my fault and she isn't in the safe zone. I won't believe them until Leo and Auntie Lei-Lani is confirmed to be in the safe zone. Réka is in her parent's room calming down. Uncle Spain is kind and we talked. He told me a lot of stuff i haven't heard._

_He told me that Auntie Lei-Lani back then use to fight him during the Vietnam War. Auntie Lei-Lani's sister Honari tricked him into thinking that his past underling changed so much. But on the battlefield Auntie Lei-Lani looked at him with the most heartbroken he has ever seen. When he was about to strike at a Northern Vietnamese soldier Lei-Lani swooped in and blocked his halberd with her katana. She yelled that she regret ever loving him and was about to stab Uncle Spain until she stopped at the last second falling to her knees crying that she can never bring herself to kill him even if she hates him right now. She said the years with him and Romano were the best years that has ever happen and she could never destroy it no matter how much she's hating him for choosing her sister. She turned away and disappeared from poor Uncle Spain's sight. Uncle Spain said that he doesn't know the rest of the battle except when the war was over Auntie Lei-Lani was crying over her sister's dead body which was impaled by a katana...Auntie Lei-Lani's katana. Auntie left the battle declaring her victory. She didn't meet Uncle Spain or Romano for years until she met them during a world meeting. and happily greeted them as if nothing happened. Uncle Spain said he feels guilty for so long until finally not too long before the apocalypse Auntie Lei-Lani told him how she felt during the war. Betrayed was what she felt. Her love for him drained so much seeing him on the other side. But hints of the love still linger. So they got together and they were happiest they had ever been._

_I was super shocked that all that happened. I suppose that Uncle Spain is worried about Auntie but he trusted Auntie to be true to her words about forgiving me. So until next time._

_Forever Your Past Self_

_9 Year Old Luca_

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for months now...ok 2 months now and now I’m writing this yay. Also it’s short. Oh and my phone was being a buttcrap so I couldn't save it without posting it. I actually was planning to write a story with it but I came up with the idea for little Luca to write a letter.


End file.
